


To Want

by hazelwho



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth considers wishes, and wishers.</p><p>A drabble for the "secrets" square of my <span></span><a href="http://darkfantasybingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://darkfantasybingo.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>darkfantasybingo</b> card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Want

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Adam and Kat.

This is Jareth's favorite part. Reaching in, invading, prying, and finally finding those secret desires which people try to keep hidden. Deep, dark, sometimes shameful – all just waiting to be discovered, to be used.

The very best ones are the secrets so deeply buried that there is a split second of confusion and surprise on the wisher's face before it's recognized and something with claws rises up to claim the gift.

Of course, as soon as they reach out for it…

Such fickle things, these glass bobbles, and – as with many things in the Labyrinth – so rarely what they seem.


End file.
